


Random Acts: Supplementary Information

by Antisthenes



Series: Random Acts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Historical Documentation, Pre-Canon, Pre-RWBY, RandomActs!Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisthenes/pseuds/Antisthenes
Summary: A collection of supplementary information for the Random Acts series that didn't fit into the main story.
Series: Random Acts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486667
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #0001

** ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #0001 **

  
The purpose of the Atlesian Military Archive (AMA), is to ensure that our great nation does not fall prey to the same mistakes as the failed state that was the Kingdom of Mantle did before, during and directly after the ‘Uniformity Experiment’, otherwise known as ‘The Great War’.  
  
Never again can the peoples of Solitas be allowed to suffer such humiliation.  
  
Every military action taken by Atlas will be archived. Every triumph and mistake, no matter how minor or major, will be recorded. Every lesson will be learned. Impartiality in said records is paramount. ~~It was our blind racism that caused us to ignore the threat that the Faunus posed, that cannot happen again.~~ It was our treating the Faunus as people that caused us to forget their more bestial nature, thus we must endeavor to keep them in their proper place.

The AMA will still be part of the main military chain of command, and its members will be denoted by the colour Brown, following the military reforms of 4AW that implemented colour differentiation between each branch of the military. (Yellow for civilian security, Red for the engineering corp, Blue for frontline infantry and Green for the Air Fleet. Further branches will likely exist in the future.)  
  
  
With the Brother’s blessing, I hope that the AMA serves its purpose and defends Atlas from the mistakes of the past, and lights the way to a brighter future.  
  
 _-General Cassius Poe, 7AW._

_(Edited 25AW under the orders of Council Member *REDACTED*)_


	2. ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #0075

** ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #0075 **

The foundation of the Science Bureau was originally founded in 11AW, as a branch of the Engineering Corps to research biological enhancements and biological methods of pacification. Instead, the Bureau discovered a way to maintain an altitude for anything. It is due to them and their efforts that our glorious capital, the City of Atlas, is able to command the skies of Solitas from above the disgraced city of Mantle. Although it should be noted that their method of doing so remains a closely guarded secret. It gained Operational independence from the EC in 23AW

 ~~Its first Head as an independent branch of the Military was Selena Amitola, a Faunus of unusual, possibly unnatural intelligence.~~ Its first Head as an independent branch of the Military, short though his tenure was, was Doctor Joachim Klaus.

(Edited 25AW under the orders of Council Member *REDACTED*)

It is almost certain that it will be the Science Bureau that leads our people back to our rightful place as leaders on the international stage, and as such they are afforded a certain level of freedom in how they operate. Members of the Bureau are, therefore, under far more severe restrictions as to what they can and cannot speak about.

\- General Violetta Klaus, 24 AW.


	3. CASPER SCHWARTZ'S OBSERVATIONS ON ATLESIAN CULTURE: Entry 1

CASPER SCHWARTZ'S OBSERVATIONS ON ATLESIAN CULTURE: Entry 1

  * Names matter more than blood. Adoption is common with wealthy families that lack children. This is also why Jacques Schnee took his wife's name. The Gélé family are highly frowned upon due to their betrayal of Mantle during the Great War.



  * Speaking of, the 'Great War' is more commonly known as the 'Uniformity Experiment' in Atlas. As far as I can tell, this is so Atlas can claim to have never lost a war. The fact that _Atlas_ hasn't even been part of a war is often forgotten or glossed over.



  * Loyalty (with a capital L) is an Atlesian social concept of near paramount importance. Questioning someone's Loyalty is one of the worst insults one can give, and has serious repercussions if the charge is proven false. Loyalty is expected to be given to the Kingdom, but can also be extended to the city or town of origin. Unsurprisingly, this concept is popular with the military. Oddly enough, some of the most fanatically Loyal soldiers in the Atlesian military are Faunus.



  * Whilst Faunus are _technically_ equal citizens, somewhat unsurprisingly (at least to myself), they really, really are not. However, somewhat horrifyingly, the legal rights they have now are _far_ more than the ones they had a century ago. For instance, a crime wasn’t _legally_ a crime if committed against a Faunus, unless the crime in question was particularly gruesome. That particular law was one of the first to go at the conclusion of the Great War. Given that the Queen of Vacuo at the time was a Bull(?) Faunus, this fact is not overly surprising.



  * Coffee shops, or rather, _cafés_ are extraordinarily popular both Atlas _and_ Mantle. They are about the only places in the _Kingdom_ of Atlas that racism is nearly non-existence. Hail to the Great Uniter, Caffeine!



  * The Atlesian's _do not like Vacuans._ At all.



  * The Atlesian's do _not like Menagerie._ At all. To the point that they refuse to recognise their sovereignty.



  * The Atlesian's (spot the running theme here) do _not like Grimm._ Although it is considered a legitimate military (and rather worryingly, private security) tactic to lure the Grimm in to attack enemies (or protesting miners, see AMA File #09446 for further details.)




	4. ON A TRAITOR’S TRAIL 1

The Temple had been empty, and for Tabitha Diaemus, that was a very bad thing. Her Goddess had sent her to investigate one of her temples in Solitas. The Strix in the area had reported that the last members of the Fall clan were there, but the Strix had also reported that only the _elder_ Fall had departed….. _then Atlas had appeared._

After Luna's disappearance with her daughter a few years ago, the Queen's inner circle had been growing ever smaller. It was just the two of them now. But her Queen, her _Goddess_ had given an order, and she would carry it out to the best of her ability. She had donned a set of clean, respectul white robes, and hidden her kukri beneath them. It might be a simple weapon when compared to some of the ones her enemies used...but as she was still here, _and they weren't,_ she saw no reason to upgrade. She kept her plain brown hair under her hood, but didn't bother to hide her face. She was headed to the middle of nowhere, after all, holy place or not. Her Queen was also sending a Seer with her, in order to remain in contact, along with a Griffon to act as transport.

She had walked the halls of this one glorious building in silence as she made her way to the main chamber, and the altar. She felt she should have been in awe of her surroundings..

_...But the Temple had been empty! Chunks had been taken out of the walls! Fiends! Defilers! They will burn for this profane act!_

But soon, anger had given way to concern, and maybe even fear in the Faunus.

She left the Temple grounds, because even now, centuries on, the Grimm knew not to trespass...to _taint_ this holy ground.

Soon enough, there was a telltale _clicking_ sound behind her. She turned around, and knelt. The Seer regarded her in silence, before a voice emanated from within it.

" _...You are alone."_

A statement of fact. "Yes, My Queen. Utmost apologies. The temple wa-"

" _Empty."_

"Yes, My Queen."

" _...Then Luna Fall has_ _ **betrayed**_ _me."_ Her Queen surmised.

"Yes, Your Grace!" Tabitha hissed, and stood up. "...What are your orders?"

" _...You are to...find the traitor."_ Her Queen replied after a few moments thought. " _Female children are….easily acquirable. The loss of the Fall family's loyalty is deeply saddening, it is true. Luna Fall has not only betrayed_ _ **me,**_ _but also betrayed the last_ _ **four generations**_ _of her family, along with her own daughter. End her existence, Tabitha. I care not if it is quick or slow. I simply desire her death."_

"As you wish it, so I shall make it be, my Queen." Tabitha declared with a deferential bow, and watched as the Seer departed, and let out a sigh.

She should have asked to borrow some of the Strix. Having those little spies on her side would have made her life a _lot_ easier.

* * *

**Strix = An Owl-like Grimm used for surveillance (because there is _no way_ Salem doesn't have Grimm that can spy on people.)**


	5. ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #1001

**_ONE OF US IS ALL OF US_ **

This is the unofficial motto of the Atlesian Military. The official of course is ‘DUTY, LOYALTY, VICTORY’.

It is to signify that, to hurt or kill even one of us, regardless of rank or branch or race, is to attack all of us. Conversely, to help even one of us, regardless of rank or branch or race, is to aid all of us. Further, to betray one of us, is to betray _all of us._ It does not matter who you are, or who it is you represent. None harm our brave brothers and sisters in arms with impunity. 

Whilst sadly, the majority of Captains and Generals have preferred to..'tolerate' the deaths of any Faunus personnel, in recent years this inbuilt racism of the military has faded thanks in part due to the efforts of the White Fang and their leader, Ghira Belladonna. Frankly, I hope that Jacques Gélé (for I refuse to taint the Schnee name by naming him so) is removed from his position, and Nicholas reinstalled as head of the SDC. The old man is far more pleasant, and less of a *ERROR: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE*, and less likely to spark a protest. Again.

It was first coined by Captain Matthias Bree in 12AW, but it didn’t come into popular use until the rise of Captain Avarna Nero, the first, and thus far only, Faunus to serve on the Board of Captains, in 39AW.

\- General Alabaster Sleet, 63AW


	6. CASPER SCHWARTZ’S OBSERVATIONS ON ATLESIAN CULTURE: Entry 2

**CASPER SCHWARTZ’S OBSERVATIONS ON ATLESIAN CULTURE: Entry 2**

  * If you have your aura activated, you must get registered with the originally named ‘Atlesian Aura Registry’.Failure to do so results in imprisonment. If you are in the military, then you must report your semblance as well, so ‘It can be put to use appropriately’. Failure to do so results in a trial by military law, which usually results in being sentenced to exile to the White Sea of Solitas.



  * Whilst racism is a (large) issue in Atlas, religious discrimination isn’t. Whilst most in Remnant follow the ‘Faith of the Brothers’ (including myself. It is easy to follow a faith that you know for absolutely certain has actual extant Deities), the ‘native’ Faunus faith, that of ‘Mother Moon’, has a temple in Mantle. It is **categorically** illegal to discriminate against someone (even if they are Faunus) for their religion of choice in Atlas.



  * Whilst _technically_ a democracy, Atlas is probably closer to an Oligarchy, or more precisely, Atlas exists in a strange Oligarchic-Democratic middle ground. Whereby citizens vote for three of the five members of the ruling Council (the Headmaster of Atlas and General of the Military are usually political appointments, but are _not_ elected. Their terms are also longer than the elected posts, remaining until asked to step down or doing so themselves.). The issue is that, on the whole, most of the candidates come from wealthy, formerly noble families. In addition, those that _don’t_ get elected often end up as ‘Advisors’ to the Council. On rare occasions, someone from outside this select group does manage to get elected, but sadly they usually end up taking the fall for the others' corruption. This is why Ironwood getting two council seats AND KEEPING THEM, is _so_ impressive.



  * On a lighter note, Mistralli food is _incredibly_ popular in Atlas. 



  * Whilst Vacuo and Vale are on good terms with Atlas, only Mistral is officially classified as an ‘Ally’.



  * Building on the last entry and ‘Loyalty’, it is considered normal for soldiers not to question orders under most, if any, circumstances, as maintaining ‘Loyalty’ is culturally more important than maintaining ‘morals’. In other words, it doesn’t matter _what_ the orders are, only that they are followed. This was exemplified(?) in a coup attempt in the early 20’s, those that followed the traitorous General were punished _less_ than those that betrayed them (at least _within_ the military. Outside it, regular citizens began to disparage those that _did_ follow said traitorous General).




	7. CASPER SCHWARTZ'S GUIDE TO THE ATLESIAN MILITARY

** CASPER SCHWARTZ'S GUIDE TO THE ATLESIAN MILITARY **

**_ The General _ **

The General of the Atlesian Military is the highest ranked member, thus the overall Commander, of the Atlesian Military. Under the old Mantellian system, the General (or to use its ‘full and proper’ style, the ‘Lord Protector of the Empty Throne’) was considered the Head of State. Today, they are ‘merely’ the Head of the Military and Special Operations.

They are rarely career soldiers, rather most Generals are political appointments by the elected members of the Council. But on occasion, career soldiers rise to the position. It is not a rank most career soldiers would try to achieve however, as on the whole, it is a desk job.

They have an automatic seat on the Atlesian Ruling Council that remains theirs for the entirety of their tenure.

No Faunus has ever risen to the rank of General as of 68AW.

**_ The Headmaster of Atlas Academy _ **

Speaking for itself, the Headmaster of the Atlas Academy is in charge of the education of Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as running the day-to-day operations of Huntsmen and Huntresses in Atlesian territory. In addition, should the sitting General become incapable of completing their duties by injury or illness, and during the times between tenures of different Generals, they are considered to be in charge of the Military.

Like the General, the Headmaster has an automatic seat of the Atlesian Ruling Council.

**_ The Board of Captains _ **

Otherwise known as ‘ _The Captaincy_ ’, the Board is in effect the managing body of the Atlesian Military. Each branch of the Military is run by two Captains, save for the ‘Greys’, the Special Operations Branch, who answer directly to the General. The Captains all meet in person _at least_ twice a year, often around the middle of the year and shortly before Years End.

Whilst inter-service rivalries are common, equally common is inter-service aid. At the end of the day, it is for the glory of Atlas that the Military serves, _not_ the glories of its Captains.

As of 68AW, only one Faunus (Captain Avarna Nero, of the Medical Corps) has served on the Board.

_** Branches of the Atlesian Military ** _

Each of the eleven branches of the Atlesian Military can be identified by the colour of their uniform’s highlights. This was implemented in the Military reforms of 4AW.

** Red - Engineering Corp **

One of the four original branches of the _Atlesian_ Military. The engineering Corp are the ones that produce and maintain the various vehicles, armaments and equipment used by the military as a whole.

** Blue - Frontline Infantry **

One of the four original branches of the _Atlesian_ Military. This is the most basic of all the branches, and often where most members of the military begin. It is decidedly uncommon for soldiers to spend their entire careers as a ‘Blue’.

** Green - Air Fleet **

One of the four original branches of the _Atlesian_ Military. Once known as the Navy, the Air Fleet has its origins prior to the Uniformity Experiment. They have the highest budget within the military, taking up a full quarter of its overall annual budget.

** Yellow - Civilian Security **

One of the four original branches of the _Atlesian_ Military. The Yellows effectively function as a civilian level presence for the military, often serving as security for public places or even as Police officers should the need arise. Yellows do not go out into the field on deployment.

** Brown - Military Archive **

The first branch to be created following the Military Reforms of 4AW. The AMA was founded to give an accurate _and unbiased_ accounting of every decision taken by every branch of the military (with the exception of the ‘Greys’). This ranges from anywhere between deployments to promotions.

** Teal - Science Bureau **

Originally part of the Engineering Corp. Whilst the EC focuses on production and maintenance of in-service equipment, the SB focuses on research and development of newer technologies and equipment.

It should be noted that they also handle all _medical_ research, but with extraordinarily strict ethical restrictions.

** Orange - Military Admin **

The Oranges are the branch most intertwined with the others, as they confirm and relay orders and messages from deployments in the field and Atlas Military Headquarters. In addition to this, they are often charged with ensuring that deployments follow military law. If a member of MA decides that a field commander has overstepped, they have the authority to strip them of command and fulfill a leadership role for the duration of that deployment.

Military Admin use the unique rank of Adjutant for most of their members.

** Black - Military Police **

Perhaps the most dreaded branch within the military. The MP’s ability to investigate is practically unlimited, and they have even investigated the General from time to time. Their sole duty is to enforce Military Law. Oddly, most of their members are Faunus.

** White - Medical Corp **

The Medical Corp is, oddly, one of the recent branches to be granted Operational Independence. In the field, it is often accepted as fact that when it comes to the health of the soldiery, a Medical Officer ‘outranks’ everyone. Within reason, of course. 

** Purple - Council Security **

The smallest of the Military Branches, the ‘Office of Council Security’ is charged with the protection of the Council members and their families. They are often veterans, serving out their last few years of service in, what is usually, a merely ceremonial role.

** Grey - Special Operations **

The true nature of the ‘Greys’ operational remit is a mystery to the general public, and even to the Board of Captains. They answer to the General and the General alone. Their records are private, and not handled by the Military Archive.


	8. ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #09446

** ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #09446 **

Civilian Security forces were called in to contain a Miners strike at the Dreifacher Dust Mine (then owned by the Zhang Dust Company) on MAY 18 60AW. It should be noted that the majority of the protesters were Faunus, striking for better safety regulations within the mine itself. The Protesters even included the Mining Foreman, and as such, the entire Mine was under their control.

Captain Reed Sterling was in command of the operation. Known for his disdain for Faunus, Sterling first sought approval for an AGF (Application of Greater Force). I, General Alabaster Sleet refused him.

So instead, Sterling forced the Protesters into the Mine itself, rather than the main courtyard or the Offices.

*** REDACTED *** REDACTED *** 

*** REDACTED ***

The unrest however, drew Grimm to the site. A large pack of Sabyr began to attack the CS forces. The Yellows, operating under the orders of their Captain Sterling, corralled the Sabyr into the mines themselves. The result was unfortunately inevitable. It is believed Captain Sterling lied to the Yellows involved, telling them that permission for this method had been approved.

For his actions, Reed Sterling was charged with falsification of a General’s authority, application of unwarranted force, and multiple counts of murder. When the Military Police went to arrest him, Captain Sterling fired upon them. In the ensuing shootout, Sterling was killed, and three Military Police Officers were severely wounded.

The ZDC folded, and was bought out by the SDC a year later.

__________________________________________________________________________

NOTE: Due to the nature of the actions taken by our soldiers, it has been decided by the General that this file is to be classified for viewing by the General and Greys only. It would reflect poorly on Atlas if the other Kingdoms learned of our actions in this matter. It should be noted that the tactics used by Captain Reed Sterling, his use of the Grimm, were entirely _legal_ in 60AW _._ But would only be so if permission to use them was granted. As of 67AW, I am seeking to make the use of Grimm as described in this file illegal.

**Unauthorised access of this file will be met with appropriate disciplinary measures.**

\- General Alabaster Sleet, 67AW


	9. ON A TRAITOR’S TRAIL 2

ON A TRAITOR’S TRAIL 2

Tabitha Diaemus ran her tongue over her fangs, and forced a look of calm upon her face. She hated having to go into actual ‘civilisation’, if Mantle could even be called as such. Whilst on the whole, she faced no discrimination, that was only due to not speaking. The moment anyone saw her fangs...that often changed.

Although it was always so very amusing to see the brief flash of fear on their faces as they decided whether she was a Faunus... _ or a Monster. _

Thankfully, she hadn’t had to slay anyone. Yet.  _ Why was it always, ‘Yet’?  _

Journeying to Mantle in so short a time had been..an experience, and not one she was in any hurry to repeat. For now, she was waiting over a lonesome road, waiting for whatever the first vehicle to cross her path. She would need to discard, or at the least, pack away her clean, comfy white robes. It would not do to dirty the robes that the Goddess herself had gifted her. And Mantle, for all that it was part of the most advanced nation on Remnant, was a grimy, dirty place. She would pass herself as a Huntress, and use ‘legaler’ methods to track down her prey,  _ rip her to bloody shreds,  _ and then return to her Goddess’ side.

There was obviously going to be more parts to her plan, but it gave her a start.

She opened her bag, and searched through it to double(or more likely quintuple) check her things. Her eyes fell upon her scroll, and an idea forced itself to the forefront of her mind.  _ Luna Fall wouldn’t be that foolish, surely? _

Surely, knowing she’d be hunted, Luna Fall would have tossed her scroll away. Surely!

With a blank expression, Tabitha tapped in a number, and brought the scroll up to her ear. It rang nearly half a dozen times, and a moment before the Bat Faunus gave up.. _ someone  _ answered.

  
“Tabitha!” The sickly sweet voice of a Traitorous Bitch filled Tabitha’s ears. “How  _ delightful _ to hear you again.”


	10. ON A TRAITOR'S TRAIL 3

ON A TRAITOR'S TRAIL 3

The woman was currently in the Mantellian Airship Terminal, the building from which the commercial Airships departed Solitas headed for the other cities across the world. She was currently blonde, although that was due to having dyed it a short while ago. She wore glasses and a bright red coat. Standing out enough to draw attention, but not suspicion. Most people around her glanced at her once, before moving on to more important matters.

It was certainly a _rare_ thing for someone to call her. The fact that she didn't have many contacts in the first place made that difficult. As did the fact that very few people even knew she existed. Ordinarily, she would not have answered, but one glance at _who_ was calling her changed her mind. If she was actually going to go through with what she was about to, she might as well get some amusement in beforehand.

"Tabitha!" The dark haired woman smirked. "How _delightful_ to hear you again."

"Luna." Tabitha coldly replied after a few moments of silence.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to actually _call_ me. What kept you?" She grinned. "Or did you forget? All that time in the middle of nowhere has certainly turned you _batty._ "

"Did you assume that your _betrayal_ would go unpunished?" Tabitha snarled. "Your 'offering'...was both _missing_ and appalling. What kind of Mother _offers up_ her own child in order to get out of an oath?!"

"What else was I going to use her for?" Luna shrugged dismissively. "And she wasn't missing when I left her, so _that_ isn't exactly my fault."

"How can you even _say that?!"_

"On account of the fact that she's _my_ daughter, of course." Luna replied, in a tone that implied it was obvious. "I don't see how it is any of anyone else's business what I do to, or with, _my_ daughter."

"You abandoned her in the middle of the Solitas Wastes!" Tabitha protested.

"What of it? You and I both know the Grimm aren't allowed in Salem's Temple. She was safe... _more or less._ A few days of starvation wouldn't have hurt her. Nothing beyond your Queen's abilities to fix. I left her easy to mold into the perfect discardable soldier. I'm sure your Queen will appreciate that."

" _Our_ Queen didn't find her. Atlas did." The woman on the other end of the call informed her. "She's gone."

"..A pity. Your Queen must be getting slow in her old age." Luna fired back.

" _Our_ Queen." Tabitha corrected her. "It was _Our_ Queen you betrayed. And as such, _Our_ Queen wants you dead."

"No surprise there." Luna adopted an amused expression. "And it should be fairly _obvious_ to anyone with even a modicum of sense that Salem is no Queen of mine. Not anymore."

"Traitor."

"That I am!" Came Luna's cheerful reply. "I wish I could talk more, but I have an airship to catch. Ta-ta, Tabby."

Luna grinned at the sound of Tabitha's protests, before cutting her off and tossing her scroll into a nearby public bin. She sauntered up to the ticket desk, and beamed.

The woman at the desk raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Indeed you can!" Luna Fall smiled. "One ticket to Vacuo, please."


	11. ON A TRAITOR’S TRAIL 4

_ The City of Vacuo, Some weeks later…. _

Tabitha Diaemus hated Vacuo.

Granted, she loathed leaving her Goddess’ side on principle. But the mix of sandy wasteland, massive heat, ramshackle settlements and  _ gods-awful  _ food made her long for the days when the Court was as numerous as it was dangerous. 

The fact it was home to one of the few Grimm that genuinely scared the shit out of her probably didn’t help things. Granted, most sane people would be terrified of the _Shai-Hulud_ if they knew of their existence.

She was once no more wearing her white robes. Whilst she treasured the garb that the Goddess had gifted to her, it did make one a tad.. _ obvious  _ when one was in a city as grimy and grey as Vacuo. She kept her kukri on visible display, passing herself off as a huntress as she often did. All it had taken was a single brawl, wherein she had put a trio of would-be assailants into the hospital for the Vacuan cultural norm of “If you can survive here, then you are welcome here” to kick in, and she had had no more trouble.

And there would be trouble if she did not track Luna Fall down. She had assumed that the traitor would go to Mistral. After all, it had been where her husband-slash-lover had been from, and Mistral  _ was  _ the largest and most populated nation in the world. It would be  _ easy  _ to vanish there. So she had advised the Goddess to strike down the first ‘airship’ to Mistral that left the Mantellian Airship Terminal after the discovery of her betrayal.

But she had been wrong! So wrong!

To compound her failure, the Goddess had gone to the scene  _ in person,  _ to ensure the traitor was dead. There was something more, but the Goddess had declined to inform her further.

So here she was, meandering her way through the winding streets of a city she  _ despised,  _ all to look for a woman she would gleefully  _ flay alive…. _ were it not for the Goddess’ decrees, of course.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the flash of a white cloak. She narrowed her gaze, and recognition soon set in.

_ Summer Rose, the Silver Eyed Warrior and Qrow Branwen, the Calamity. One half of The Wizard’s personal strike team.  _ Tabitha noted with a grim certainty, and slipped down a side alley. If they were here, it was likely that the other two were too. And as she was the last of their Goddess’ devoted followers that remained, it would not do to die simply to try and slay one of them.

Besides, traitors took priority over enemies. Even Silver Eyed ones.

A man bumped into her. She mumbled a half-hearted apology, and moved on. But he turned, and began following her. After the fifth turning without losing him, she wheeled around, and addressed him. He was of average build, dressed in combat gear with a plain brown cloak. His hood was up, but she could see wild locks of dark brown hair beneath it.

“Can I help you?”

“My name is Ambrose.” The man greeted with a nod. His green eyes were emotionless beneath his hood, “I have information you might be interested in.”

Tabitha scowled, and made to stride away.

  
“Allow me to rephrase my statement.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, and continued. “My name is Ambrose _Ozpin,_ and I have information that _Salem_ will be _very_ interested in.”


	12. CASPER SCHWARTZ’S (Abridged) GUIDE TO THE VYTAL PEACE ACCORD 1

CASPER SCHWARTZ’S (Abridged) GUIDE TO THE VYTAL PEACE ACCORD 1

**The Vytal Peace Accord** , also known as the **Vytal Treaty** , was put together by the Kingdom of Vale, Kingdom of Vacuo, Empire of Mistral and Kingdom of Mantle at the conclusion of the Great War (or the ‘Uniformity Experiment’, to those in Atlas). It’s stated goal was to ensure peace worldwide, and to ensure that a war like the Great War never happened again.

  * It outlawed slavery, although ‘indentured servitude’ is still prevalent in some prefectures of Mistral. It should be noted that only Mantle and Mistral actually _practiced_ slavery at the time of the Great War.



  * Monarchy was abolished worldwide. It was actually _this_ part of the Peace Accord that would lead to a falling out between Vale and Vacuo, as the Queen of Vacuo ( _Audumla_ ), Vale’s primary ally in the conflict, was wholly against giving up her crown and enduring the same ‘punishment’ as their shared enemies. Mistral teaches it a little differently, mainly that the Queen, being a Faunus, was power hungry and unwilling to accept the peace. In any event, Queen _Audumla_ eventually ‘saw reason’, and would serve as the first Chieftain of Menagerie.



  * It abolished laws that were specifically targeted against Faunus. It ‘established’ equal rights between Humanity and Faunuskind, although anyone with eyes, ears or a sense of recognition can tell that that is a load of bollocks.



  * Speaking of, it established the _Chiefdom_ of Menagerie. It would have been a Kingdom in and of itself, were it not for Mantle’s refusal to sign it if that was the case.



  * When the Kingdom of _Atlas_ was established, it (at least for its first few months), tried to avoid signing the VPA, stating that, as they had no part in the ‘Uniformity Experiment’, there was no need to sign. It was the threat of total cessation of trade to and from Atlas by every other nation that forced them to sign. Some Atlesian Politicians have tried to exit the treaty over the years, and it is still a fairly popular movement in the upper classes.



  * The Huntsmen Academies were established after the Great War, and King Oswald of Vale became the first Headmaster of Beacon. The other academies of Haven, Shade and Alsius were placed in the hands of Oswald’s most trusted followers.



  * It also began the current naming conventions across Remnant, even if it took about a generation to actually get going.




	13. PHANTOMS: ORIGIN

It had been nearly a century since she had last set foot outside her dominion. True, she had strode almost every inch of her own territory countless times. And true it was probably a dangerous move to appear in person..but confirming The Traitor’s demise was necessary and with Tabitha in the Northern Snows, it fell to her to deal with the matter. 

But as she walked amongst the fallen, shattered and still burning remains of an ‘Airship’, it was becoming increasingly more evident that The Traitor had not been aboard. A _disappointment_ , but nothing that came close to being insurmountable. Tabitha was unrelenting in her hunts, after all.

The Witch took a breath, and came to a halt. For a moment, she allowed herself to enjoy the twisted peace of her environment. _The Mistralli Wilderness_ was what they called this part of the land. She smiled faintly, it was comforting in a way, to hear such a familiar name for a nation. Mistral was the oldest of the current nations of the world, She recalled. Nearly fifteen centuries of existence, more or less. It had produced a number of her greatest servants over her long life, and when the time came to remove it from the map, as with countless nations before it, She would endeavour to remember Mistral.

But as quickly as it had come, the time for contemplation came to an end, and she closed her eyes. Her loyal beasts, her Grimm, came into being all around her. She raised a hand, and gave the command.

_“Feast.”_

Her beasts rushed to obey. Once, she supposed that such an order would have disgusted and horrified her. But if there ever was such a time, it had long since faded into the mists of time and from her memory.

She began to depart and leave her creatures to their work, before something caused her to come to a dead stop. Something wholly unexpected.

“F-Father!!”

Not some _thing...Someone._

**_How_ ** _had there been a survivor?_ Curiosity and intrigue bloomed within Her. _She had ensured that survivors would have been impossible._

And if there was anything that piqued her interest, it was _impossibilities_. 

The call came again and again, drawing Her closer and closer. She reached a mangled mess of metal and glass. She tore the metal plating away, and tossed aside the unmoving body directly beneath it.

The child was small. Red of hair and green of eyes, much like the corpse that had been covering her. A Father protecting his daughter, perhaps? _How sweet._ A mite foolish, given their location, though. A quick death would be more merciful for a child than being _prey_ for the Grimm.

The girl was shaking. _Terrified._ Not entirely unexpected, given what she had suffered through in the last few hours. It would be kinder, She noted, to end her. To let her have the eternal rest that She herself was denied…

_But she had need of a child._

And so, with that simple observation, the girl’s future had been decided.

“Well well.” Salem finally greeted the girl with a faint smile. “What have we here?”


	14. Festivals of Remnant: Reaping Day

Before Cinder came into my life, I honestly hadn’t cared much for Reaping Day, Remnant’s answer to Halloween. True, Atlas was not the most  _ religious  _ of nations to begin with, but they still put on one hell of a parade. Not to the scale of the one that they put on for Year’s End, but entirely enjoyable enough. 

Reaping Day itself was split between Daylight and Moonlight hours. Starting from sunrise, celebrants..well,  _ celebrate.  _ Bright colours and music and good food (including cheap alcohol) filled the streets as people let down the austere and  _ Atlesian  _ demeanour and just came together to party one last time before the nights grew long, and the harsh Atlesian winter set in.

The night however, is another story. Gone were the bright colours. Gone was the music. Gone was the  _ joy.  _ In its place, a sombre and respectful calm. Candles were placed in windows to burn throughout the night, and  _ Mistralli  _ style lanterns were traditionally sent up at midnight.

Children, at least in recent decades, wore costumes during the day. Not of wild animals or ‘monsters’, but  _ Grimm.  _ Admittedly I am uncertain of the reasoning, but if I understand things correctly, it was in the belief that it made the Grimm ‘less scary’ to children.

Which was why Cinder was currently sitting on our couch in a Beowolf onesie, with a thoroughly confused look on her face. 

“Mister Casper?” She questioned curiously. “Why am I…?”

“It’s for Reaping Day, Little Cinder.” I told her with a smile, and held out a hand to her. Predictably, she jumped to her feet and trotted over to me, slipping her hand into mine and giving me a small smile. Whilst I am still something of a ‘security blanket’ to her  _ outside  _ of the apartment we call home, in recent months at least,  _ inside  _ it she is comfortable enough to stray from my side. “A big festival. There’ll be lots of people, so you’ll need to stay close.”

“Oh.” She hummed. “Okay, Mister Casper.”

Five minutes. It took us all of five minutes to travel from  _ Epsilon Heights _ to the inner city. We heard the celebrations before we saw it, the wall of sound consisting of music and cheering and countless conversations mixing into one. We followed a steady stream of people heading towards the Festival, and thankfully I even spotted a few other children, dressed up as tiny Grimm.

I glanced to my side. Cinder’s eyes were wide with a curious glee, although her grip on my hand had tightened. In hindsight, perhaps it wasn’t the  _ smartest  _ idea to bring her to a mass gathering given her skittishness. True, she had been getting better, but this was probably the largest gathering she’d ever been to.

So I led her over through the throng of people to a quieter area of the celebrations, the part with all the markets.  _ And the food.  _ I mentally noted. It hadn’t taken long for the both of us to begin our feast of baked treats..and coffee.

I have a feeling we’d both need caffeine today. And one coffee was unlikely to hurt her.

  
  


* * *

Somewhat unsurprisingly, it was some hours later that we got home. Cinder all but collapsed onto the couch. The day of wandering aimlessly and just milling about and enjoying the atmosphere had exhausted the five year old.

I smiled fondly at the sight, and moved to go and fetch her blanket from her room. If she needed to take a nap on the couch, it might as well be in comfort. 

I’d watch the lanterns on the News later, as I doubt Cinder would appreciate being woken up at midnight to see that, wondrous as the sight might be.

I would quietly light a candle, however.

_ I had left people behind on Earth, after all. _


	15. ON A TRAITOR'S TRAIL 5

**Ruins of the Old Capital, Kingdom of Vacuo, Days Later**

  
  


Tabitha had found her new companion to be surprisingly pleasant. It was..nice, to have company. It had just been just her and the Goddess for so long, and though she was devoted to her unhesitatingly, it was nice to speak with someone other than the Goddess. She hadn’t been able to do that since Lapis had fallen. And before that was the  _ traitor... _

Ambrose was personable. He was respectful. He didn’t probe her for her Goddess’ secrets, and she had reciprocated the same courtesy. He was a decent cook and hadn’t complained when he took the first watch of their new hiding place. The Old Captial had been abandoned decades before the Great War, and now was only home to the odd vagrant or criminal desperate enough to risk it. No Grimm prowled the empty, silent streets, for any prey..any  _ reason  _ for them to be there had long since departed.

* * *

He was also apparently as manipulative as his father, as this entire plot had been by his design. A plot that even her Goddess had agreed to. It was a good plan. A wondrous plan. One that she had been surprised that had been accepted so easily.

_ It had been a Seer that had found them in the ruins. She had knelt as her Queen’s visage appeared from within, and to her surprise, Ambrose had followed suit. He had remained silent until he was addressed. _

_ “I am Ambrose Ozpin, your Grace.” He had said. “I have the unfortunate position of being the son of Headmaster Oliver Ozpin..and I would make an….exchange with you.” _

_ “I trust..” The Goddess began after a number of moments of silence. “That you have something of incredible value to trade then, Mister Ozpin.” _

_ “I have four names, Your Grace.” The man smiled an easy smile. “The only four names that could be of any interest to you, of course.” _

_ The Goddess raised an elegant eyebrow, and even she herself understood what it was that the man was offering. _

_ “I’m listening.” She replied. “What is it you wish for in return?” _

_ “I am aware of the futility of killing the Creature that wears my father’s skin. And whilst I have briefly considered spending the rest of my life hunting down his hosts and killing them over and over again..” Ambrose blinked, and chuckled. “..I have no desire to waste my life over the likes of Him.” _

_ “I am not hearing an answer to my question, Mister Ozpin.” Her Queen had replied.  _

_ She had slowly gone for her blade. Whilst it would be a shame, she would kill the man if ordered. And her Goddess did not like her time wasted, even if she had as much time as she could ever require. _

_ “My apologies, Your Grace.I want to deal him a blow from which he can’t recover. I want to take away his greatest weapon. I want him to break his word to someone he got killed.” He paused, before a wide and an almost serene smile crossed his face, and the Bat Faunus felt a brief chill run down her spine. _

  
_ “Or put another way, I want your help to see Summer Rose  _ **_dead_ ** _.” _


	16. Festivals of Remnant: Year's End

Despite their advanced ‘thermal management’ technologies, winters in the Kingdom of Atlas were still incredibly _fucking_ cold. More often than not, the morning would begin with a thin layer of snow on the ground at the very least. Although, I know for a fact that winters in _Mantle_ are worse than in the City of Atlas. That first winter I was in Remnant was spent in a shitty motel in Mantle with barely any heating, hunkering down under half a dozen blankets.

Thankfully, that was behind me now. Now I could actually enjoy the time of year.

Year’s End (or as I had called it the first year I was here ‘Not-Christmas’.), was one long celebration. Entirely unsurprisingly, it took place on the last day of the year. Parades and markets and family gatherings during the day, along with actual religious services in the early evening. And at midnight, the New Year was welcomed in by fireworks. (Frankly, _most_ festivals involved fireworks or fire of some kind in Atlas. I’m almost convinced it’s an excuse to play with explosives to be honest.)

Gifts were exchanged, although they were rarely extravagant. That sort of thing was actually reserved for one's Birthday. Instead, most of the costs of the celebration went on the food and decorations (but I will confess, the absence of a decorated Tree still hit me hard).

I had woken up early, so much so that it was still dark outside. After a quick breakfast of toast and coffee, I set to work. I’ll be damned if Cinder’s first Year’s End in an actual safe environment is a poor one.

_Now, time to get to work._

* * *

Cinder Fall had woken that day to a sweet smell in the air.

A small smile crossed her face as she all but launched herself out of her bed. Sometimes, Mister Casper would bake in the mornings when he wasn’t working. If she was awake, he would even let her help! She pulled on her fluffy dressing gown and ventured out of her room. _Her room!_ It was hers! Before, she was lucky if Mama let her have a box to sleep in. But now, Mister Casper trusted her with a room. With a bed and a wardrobe and a bookcase! 

She didn’t really understand what the decorations that were around the place she called home were for, but Mister Casper had put them up, so they had to be important. Mister Casper had explained it to her, but maybe she was too small to understand it.

Mister Casper greeted her with a smile. He stepped towards her, and gently ruffled her hair. “Good morning, Little Cinder. Happy Year’s End.”

“Good morning Mister Casper!” She smiled.

The man glanced back to the oven, and whatever sweet treats that were cooking, before he nodded and spoke again.

“Come on.” He said, offering a hand which she eagerly took. “I think I can let you have a gift before breakfast.”

He led her across the main room, and sat her down on the couch. Cinder watched with curious eyes as he picked up something wrapped in colourful paper. He handed to to her with the words. "There we go, Little Cinder. Why don't you go ahead and open that."

“But..won’t that break the paper?” She had questioned, but Mister Casper had waved away her concern. 

“That’s what you’re meant to do with it.” He had reassured her. So she tore open the package, just as you were supposed to. Mister Casper wouldn’t guide her wrong.

Cinder’s eyes lit up, and she let out a happy gasp at the sight before her. It was a scarf. Fluffy and warm and red! She held it up to her cheek and sighed contentedly. She liked being warm, and the scarf was warm. It was with some reluctance that the small girl put the scarf down and proceeded to throw her small arms around the now smiling Mister Casper.

“Thank you!” She cried. “I-I..uhm...Happy Year’s End, Mister Casper!”


	17. ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #011785

** ATLESIAN MILITARY ARCHIVE FILE: #011785 **

Following an anonymous tip given to Capt. Albus Hawthorn of the Airfleet, a contingent of the military was sent to investigate a ruin on the other side of the White Sea with curious, Grimm-repelling properties. This contingent was led by Lieutenant James Ironwood.

Despite the lack of any sign of habitation for some considerable length of time, the soldiers found a child, apparently abandoned with little more than a letter of explanation. The ruin was likely, given the presence of an altar, a temple. As to which deity the ruin was dedicated to remains unknown.

The Girl from the ruin, Cinder Fall, was placed in the care of Archivist Casper Schwartz of our own Military Archive, who also found the girl. Luna Fall, the girl’s apparent mother, was placed on various watchlists, although any chance of actually capturing her are likely slim without the ability to correctly identify her.

Attempts to replicate, or in fact even  _ identify  _ the ruins Grimm-repelling properties using the samples taken have thus far proven fruitless, despite the thorough attempts by the Science Bureau. 

There is however, another more prominent issue that this issue throws up. That being the apparent age of the ruin. If the investigation is correct, the ruin would likely have been constructed around 3500BW  _ at the latest _ . 

This of course poses an issue. It is, after all, accepted knowledge that Solitas was only discovered in 300BW, and the first permanent settlements only founded in the early 280BW’s. Multiple tests have of course been conducted, and all say more or less the same thing.

This ruin is an anomaly. Until we know more, its existence is to be kept from the general population. Such a change in accepted knowledge is unlikely to be taken well on a cultural level.

_ \- General Alabaster Sleet, Captain Royce Glover 68AW _


End file.
